


Amazement

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [26]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: amazement - a feeling of great surprise or wonder





	Amazement

Stephen opened his eyes and blinked up in amazement at the man who was holding him in his arms. "Stark?"

"Hey, Sunshine."

"You found us." He reached up to touch the streaks of grey in Tony's hair. "How long -?"

"Too long." Tony sighed, then turned away as he felt the long withheld tears were beginning to well up. Stephen touched his face and Tony looked back down at him. "It took me a while to get home. Home. It wasn't home without you. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again."

"I knew you would find me."

"How did you know?" Tony asked quietly. "Did you see -?"

Stephen shook his head and smiled into the shining brown eyes, then whispered, "I knew you wouldn't give up on them, or on me." Tony leaned down and kissed him lightly, then let out a gasp as Stephen's fingers trembled in his hair and pulled him closer, and he kissed him until he heard Tony's breath catch and the tears were falling freely over him. He placed a finger over his lips and asked in a hush, "can we go home now?"

Tony nodded, then pulled away so he could look into Stephen's smiling green eyes, "yeah, Sunshine, we can go home now."


End file.
